Bags and other receptacles are widely used for packaging gifts or other objects of various sizes. The popularity of gift bags stems from ease of use and a wide range of styles, colors, and sizes available. However, gift bags and similar receptacles having open tops may not effectively conceal the object(s) inside of the receptacle. To address this problem, tissue paper is often placed within the receptacle along with the object(s) to obscure the object(s) and/or to provide a decorative appearance. However, the separate placement of tissue paper within the receptacle can be time consuming, requires separately obtaining both a receptacle and the tissue paper, and without proper technique and skill can result in an unattractive appearance and may not effectively conceal the contents of the receptacle. Moreover, a large portion of tissue paper placed with a receptacle may not be visible, and thus a significant amount of tissue paper used may not contribute to obscuring the object(s) and/or to providing a decorative appearance, and as such may be wasted. Thus, it would be desirable to have a packaging system that addresses these problems.